


Ruby Amongst the Ash

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 01, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShittyAUs Prompt: We were in the emergency room for different reasons. </p><p>Euphoria!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Amongst the Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Two snippets and my third Supernatural fic on here. Here's to hoping the third time's the charm? 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> This now has a sequel called Labradorite In the Northern Lights

* * *

Castiel cradled his broken wing close, the other three fanned out in an aggressive display to keep anyone not winged away. It didn't seem to bother the gentleman with his hand clamped over his side with blood leaking through his fingers. He settled next to Castiel with a pained noise and a hissed explitive that prompted Castiel to speak. 

"What does God have to with your injury?" It's the first words he's spoken since he arrived and filled out paperwork. 

The man startled, a brilliant green gaze snapping first to Castiel's broken wing and second to his face. 

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine; what's a winged doing in Bloomingfield Hills, Michigan?" He countered Castiel with a snort, which, in turn, caused Castiel to see the wound as the stranger pulled away his hand with a gasp. 

"I was flying home and someone _shot_ at me." He growled lowly. 

"Really? With that many wings?" The man looked impressed that someone could shoot Castiel from a distance and hit only one wing. 

"I believe my assailant's words were, 'You freaks don't belong in the sky or here on Earth.' He was very rude." Castiel said with a frown. 

"What a d-jerk. Winged have been here for as long as humans have. You answered mine so... I got stabbed." 

"Why?" He tilted his head to get a better look at the wound. 

"I drive cross-country with my brother; someone wanted to pick a fight with Sammy and got me instead." The smile is brief though very bright for someone in pain. 

"Dean Smith?" 

"Castiel Novak?" They're pulled in opposite directions as the nurse continued. "Our winged doctor made it in for you. She'll get you all better."

* * *

Castiel wanted to rip off the wrapping that kept his upper right wing pinned in place and now he has to call his sister and tell her he'll possibly be late for her first fledging. 

"Hello?" 

"Castiel! Did you sleep late? Are you gonna get here in time?" Anna peppered him with questions. Castiel answered them all with a smile tugging at his lips. 

"I didn't sleep in. I got hurt—" 

"Gabe, Castiel got hurt! See, I told you he wasn't being lazy." 

"Put me on speaker, Anna." Castiel chuckled as she does just that. "I got shot at by someone who is not fond of winged and broke my upper right wing. I'll have to take other means but I will get there as fast as I can for Anna's fledging." 

"Aww. I'll save you a feather!" Anna chirruped

He heard Gabriel grumble in the background, "You never saved **_me_** a feather..." 

"Castiel's different. Besides, he never tugs on my wing the way you do." 

"Gabriel, Anaiel." Both of them stop at the sound of their full names. "I will attempt to get there on time. I will call along the way after I do sleep." 

"Where are you anyway?" It sounded like Gabriel had turned speaker phone off and it was just them. 

"Michigan." 

"So not too far. Don't strain yourself, Cassie." Gabriel murmured with concern. 

"I will do my utmost to care for my wing. Tell Anna that I'm grateful she understands." 

"Can do kiddo. Stay safe." 

"I will." He sighed and the back of his head hit the wall gently. "Where am I going to get a place to sleep this late at night?" 

"Couldn't help but overhear after they stitched me up... You don't have a place to stay?" Dean Smith, the man with the wound in his side, questioned as he leaned on the opposite wall across from Castiel. 

"No. I was supposed to be at my Aunt Naomi's place by eight and she's probably asleep by now." He scrubbed a hand down his scruffy face after he replied, hoping against hope that Dean Smith was going to help. 

"Where did you need to go?" 

"Souix Falls, South Dakota." 

"Ever heard of Singer Salvage?" Dean asked and Castiel's hope grew. 

"The one with a trucker cap in a Chevelle SS?" Singer was gruff but genuine to all the Novaks that tended fly over his yard. 

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Dean, we are not taking a complete stranger to Souix Falls with us." The Sammy that Dean had mentioned earlier was huge; Castiel failed to see why Dean had needed to step in front of someone to take a stab for him. 

"Why not? His sister's got an important thing. He literally needs to be dropped off two houses down." Dean argued. 

"No, Dean." Sammy's brow furrowed until Castiel stepped foreward into the street light. 

"I understand your reluctance. I just need a ride to the airport." Castiel said, gesturing to his broken wing. "Dean offered but I will not intrude." 

Sammy opened his mouth, held up a finger and then sighed heavily, "We can take you to Souix Falls." 

"You are very kind." 

"Do you have any luggage on you?" Dean asked as he popped open the trunk of the massive black car. 

"Just my pack. I can hold onto it." Castiel unclipped the small bag from his back and held it out for them to see. "It's high-protein foods that sustain me during long flights." 

"Makes sense. Listen, whatever Dean told you—" 

"He took a stab meant for you. Someone picked a fight." Castiel tilted his head to the side and nodded towards the stark white bandage peeking out from under Dean's new shirt as he closed the trunk. "He said you were brothers." 

"All true. Anything else?" 

"You drive cross-country. I would assume you do work that requires travel." Castiel replied as Dean honked the horn. "I do not think he should be driving in his condition." 

"Dean..." Sammy chided his brother for trying to drive while heavily medicated, banishing him to the back of the car to lay down. "Can you sit up front?" 

"Yes. My name is Castiel." They shake hands. 

"Sam." 

"My apologies if my wings touch you." 

"Nah. So long as you don't mind, we sure don't. Met a lot of good winged." Dean slurred from the back. "I know how much wings mean, man." 

"We do. We're sorry that the Impala's not a little bigger." Sam confirmed as he slipped into the driver's side. 

"I'm grateful you're driving me. I do not relish planes." He admitted as they took off. 

"Me either," Dean muttered before Castiel heard a snore.

* * *

They bedded down in a run-down motel that served both humans and winged. Castiel gratefully showered after he washed his bloodied clothes in the tub. He answered the door in the motel bathrobe with his own slippers. 

"You, uh, you need help with the wing?" Dean scrubbed at the back of his neck with one hand while the other held a first aid kit. 

"Yes please." Castiel let him inside, pulled on the only pair of PJ pants he carried in the bathroom and walked out to see Dean staring at the fallen blue-black and white feathers that Castiel would later burn outside. "They're due to come out. The doctor recommended a thorough grooming session once the wing heals fully. For now, I just need help to keep it in place without ruffling my other wings." 

"Oh. Do I have permission?" 

"Yes." 

"Lotta winged don't like even coming near humans. You're okay with a stranger touching it so soon?" Dean asked with concern written over his expressive features. 

"It is practical. You are someone who offered his car and a ride to Souix Falls to a perfect stranger within hours of meeting him. My gut tells me I can trust you." Castiel countered. 

"If you say so. This might hurt." 

"No more than the stab wound in your side, I'm sure." He grunted when Dean removed the outer layer and checked on the splint. "The bullet went in and out but tore nothing important. It's just for my limb to knit back together so I can fly again." 

"Damn tough. Most winged would hole up and hide somewhere. You're charging ahead like this isn't hurting." Dean pointed out. 

"It is but my sister's important enough that I will endure much for her." 

"Sister? So, you a big brother or a little one?" This wrapping hurt much less than the nurse who had done so with efficiency. 

"Both. I have many siblings and cousins," Castiel sighed at the thought of the family that he was closest with. "Almost all of them are winged." 

"Almost?" 

"Yes, Ion, Metatron and Aunt Naomi are human. Samandriel, Gabriel, Balthazar and Anaiel are the closest to me." 

"Wow. Does everyone have such a mouthful of a name?" Dean wrinkled his nose at that, grinning when he noticed Castiel watching his expressions in the side mirror. 

"They've shortened it to Gabe, Bal, Anna and Alfie as they also thought it was a mouthful." Castiel laughed at Dean's expression in the mirror. "Mine is Cassie but I don't like it." 

"What about Cas? Castiel sounds like someone who could break your spine in half. Cas sounds like a ruffled tax accountant." Dean teased and Castiel smiled. 

"I like it. Cas." Their eyes locked briefly in the mirror and Castiel blushed, turning away from the intense sight. This might be a longer trip but Castiel is almost grateful to the hooligan who shot his wing. He would never have met Dean otherwise.

* * *

Breakfast in a diner on the South Dakota border found Castiel in a bright mood despite his injured wing. 

"So Sam trips and the next thing you know—poof—he runs into this hilariously hot chick." Dean's hands are illustrating his point and Castiel was watching in amusement. "She wants _dinner_ on her, cause Sam's in a suit, poor bastard." 

"It wasn't a bad date," Sam protested with a roll of his eyes at Dean. 

"All she wanted was a—" 

"Dean, don't you say—" 

"A wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?" Castiel finished and both Smiths stared at him in shock. "I have several older siblings and Gabriel is constantly crowing about his and Kali's... accomplishments. Ion brags about his conquests and Aunt Hester has a new boyfriend every month. I may look, as Dean put it, like a ruffled tax accountant but I am not innocent to the ways of the world." 

"Right..." Dean's voice turned sheepish for a moment. 

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings." Sam sounded impressed and Castiel hummed. 

"Cousins too. Novaks have very large reunions each spring. I believe my Father calls us prolific. Anna is my younger sister. It's her birthday and fledging all in one." 

"Oh. _Oh!_ It's her first one?" Sam seemed very knowledgable about winged and Castiel appreciated a human taking their time out to understand his kind. 

"Yes." 

"Huh? Fledging?" Dean's confusion prompted Sam to speak. 

"It's where the big feathers grow in on a winged. She's got down feathers basically and now she'll be a full winged after this. The feathers are supposed to be good luck if they're shed in your presence." Sam lectured and Dean hung onto every word, green eyes intense as he listened. 

"It is also considered good luck to have a few humans present. I don't suppose you could possibly come?" Castiel'd had to answer Gabriel's panicked call earlier that morning. "Both Aunt Naomi and Ion backed out at the last second and Metatron has his librarian duties." 

"Seriously? Hold on. I gotta call Bobby." Sam scooted out of the booth with an expression of awe. 

"Is it really?" Dean bit at his lower lip while looking at Castiel. 

"It is. This will be the first time in decades that a human outside the Novak family has witnessed a fledging but not unusual." Castiel confirmed quietly. "Anna loves meeting new people."

* * *

Castiel folded his wings back before Anna practically tackled him, down feathers floating as she nuzzled into his good wing. 

"Cassie! You made it and..." She peered over his wings and squealed in delight. "You brought humans to witness. You're my favorite!" 

"Anna gently. Cassie's wing got hurt, remember? Kind of why he has humans to ask in the first place." Gabriel detangled her from Castiel, eyes sweeping over his broken wing briefly. 

"Sorry." 

"You're alright." Castiel brushed back her stray curls and held her close. "This is Sam and Dean." 

"Wow. They're really tall. You guys thirsty? Father's got refreshments," Anna's the perfect hostess as she tugged the humans down the hall as she went. Gabriel ushered Castiel down the hall, rewrapping his wing with a delicate touch that pressed the wing just right. It relieved the itching and held his wing in a position it naturally wanted to do. 

"So we, uh, we bounty hunt." Dean was saying as Castiel joined them in the kitchen. Father nodded as Castiel stepped over the kitchen threshold to curl against his side. An inquiring churr from Father had Castiel shaking his head minutely. After the humans were gone, they'd talk. "Cas, you feeling alright?" 

"I'm home. The nest tends to draw that out in winged." He responded while pouring himself a cup of coffee after he pulled away from Father. Castiel offered to pour them some but both Smiths replied to the negative. 

"Oh. So, you don't normally live here?" Sam asked. 

"Castiel's an astronomer. We're very proud of him." Father praised and Castiel blushed in embarrassment. "He's discovered many stars." 

"Only a few..." He demurred as he sipped at his coffee. "Anna?" She was curled up in a blanket nest and her wings were quivering in short bursts. "Oh! It's time!" 

"Gather round." Gabriel guided the Smiths into the circle as Anna's dark auburn feathers revealed themselves from under the down. "Oh look, they're coming in nicely." 

"They are. Anna, do you feel well?" 

She shook out the last of the downy feathers and rotated her first set of wings. The second set like Castiel and Gabriel's wouldn't come until much later in her life. "I feel wonderful. They'll have to grow some more before I can join you two in the sky though." 

"Grab a few feathers." Castiel encouraged as he stooped to pick up some of the larger down pieces. "The rest will be burnt by Anna." 

"Alright." Father had handed them all bags while Anna's wings were going through the more varied range of a larger set. Castiel's bag would be placed among the rest from his family in his home in Colorado. "So, what do we do now? I don't think the books got this far." 

"Anna will burn her old feathers and any that molt for the rest of her life. Feathers are given as a sign of trust. You're free to continue as you were." Castiel replied as the Smiths closed their bags and tucked them away into the volumous jackets they owned. 

"I, uh, can I get your number?" Dean blurted as Sam stood by the door of the Impala. 

"Of course." Castiel smiled brightly and he swore he heard Dean suck in a breath. "Here." He pulled out his astronomy pen from his coat, writing his number in concise strokes along Dean's calloused palm. "Stay safe."

* * *

Castiel sat on the porch steps and watched the Smiths drive away. Father settled next to him and waited for Castiel to gather his thoughts. 

"They feel important." Along with the wings, most Novaks eventually felt a pull to a complete stranger. "Something is coming and I need to protect them. From what I do not know." 

"Both of them or just one?" Gabriel mantled his wings as he landed on the porch railing. 

"The Smiths are equal... Though I share a more profound bond with Dean." The nickname Dean had given him echoed in his head; Cas.

"Sam's mine. I was wondering when my stranger would show up." Gabriel admitted with a shrug. "I'll get you all healed up and if they call you, let me know, okay?" 

"Father? What do you think?" 

"Listen to your instincts. They won't guide you wrong on this." The soft smile from Father was reassuring. 

Castiel looked at the setting sun, wondering when he would cross paths with Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
